Oria Ronan
Oria Ronan is a first year member of Team GOLD at Haven Academy. Background Born within a coastal Faunus village outside the kingdom of Mistral, Oria was raised by the town leader who lead the town political matters and in their chief economic trade, pearls. Many of the village Faunus were salt water animal-based, making them more comfortable in the sea than the standard human or even most Faunus. Therefore, there was an easier time for gathering both pearl divers and guardians to fight against any underwater Grimm they might run across. Oria's father made sure the village wasn't swindled out of a fair price and that the village resources were adequate against the Grimm from both land and sea. § Oria's Faunus trait made her a prime underwater guardian since she didn't even have to go up for air and so could hold out air wise if Grimm pined her down. And so as soon as she could walk, she learned to swim. Her aura was unlocked as soon as she was old enough to start weapon training, but those early years also included fun, play time with some of the other children, cookies and flower gardening with her mom, swimming and/or talking with her father. Even as her weapon and aura lessons took up along with homework the majority of her time, she still managed to have time to not be working all day and still have some fun. One fun thing she did was try to find out about human culture, for she was curious about it. She kept begging her father to let her visit one of the human cities in the kingdom, until he promised that one day she would visit. § When she was 15, she was placed in guardian details both underwater and above ground so she would have a good feel for both. At 16, her semblance revealed itself during one of the aboveground encounters when dealing with some griffins and Oria's father realized that his daughter actually had the potential to become a full blown Huntress. He then asked Oria would she want to go study at Haven. She accepted with barely any hesitation, knowing she would feel homesick but that she would come back stronger and more capable than before with the bonus of finally studying humans up close. She packed her bag and traveled to Haven Academy, on the way bumping into Dolma on the way there himself. The two decided to travel together and on the way became friends. When they arrived, they figured out a way for them to become partners and then joined Luke and Liadan in becoming team GOLD. Personality § Curious, straight-forward small town girl, she's had a rather sheltered upbringing and has a more naive and innocent outlook of the world. One big aspect is that while she knows that there's an undercurrent of friction sometimes between humans and Faunus, mostly from the business deals she has witnessed before, she thinks that friction is just a natural aspect of the relation between business partners that don't know each other personally plus some remnant of the humans suffering from the sins of their fathers since she's sure true Faunus discrimination ended after the Faunus Rights Revolution. § Even so, she is loyal and obedient but finds joy in what she does. She may have come to like fighting for the sake of fighting and getting stronger, but that doesn't mean she'ld let innocent people suffer just because she wants to show off. § Likes: Swimming, Early Mornings, The Sea Shore, Singing, Sweet Peas, Flowers, Fighting § Dislikes: Wearing shoes or socks (has given in somewhat on the shoes part since her feet aren't that callused, but refuses to wear socks or stockings), Pavement, Run-Down places, Brushing or Fussing with her hair Weapons and Skills Weapon § Name: Dinglehopper § Wielder: Oria § Maker/Smith: Oria § Type: TDSQ (Tri-Dagger Spear Quarterstaff) § Weapon Derivation: Dagger, Spear, Trident § Design: A four foot Ash pole topped by a steel trident head with flower engravings and flower heads being made into buttons on the intersections between the prongs and the main trident head. Pressing one of those buttons reveals one of three 5 in. triangle daggers, steel made and weighted for throwing with a leather handle and ordinary hilt § Holstered/Inactive Form: Trident form looped onto the back of her belt, the trident head on the left side of her head § Form 1: Trident § Form 2: a Dagger and Bident § Form 3: Two daggers and a spear releases the two side ones and leaves the middle to be the spear point § Form 4: Three daggers and a quarterstaff remnant of the Trident head folds together around the pole and slides down to the middle to become the handle. § Function: Each prong of the trident has a button that releases the prong, releasing a dagger § Usage: Form 1: Thrusts and some slashing; § Form 2: Can duel wield the two to an extent, but the bident is less controlled. The best course then is to quickly throw dagger then rush thrust the opponent. The bident then could just be used alone in a way similar to the trident; § Form 3: Can duel wield the daggers and leave the spear on her back, which then can be used for CQC slashes, thrusts, parries. Or one of the daggers could be thrown/placed close by then use the spear and remaining dagger in some way reminiscent of Form 2.; § Form 4: Can duel wield daggers and have the extra placed close by/already thrown at enemy. Or duel wield the quarterstaff and dagger for some twirling head smacking followed by a dagger thrust. Or the quarterstaff can be used alone two-handed for better control and more proper use. § Planned/Possible Upgrades: Add Dust capabilities, hopefully in some way that would be work underwater Notes: The name is my only straight-up allusion to the Disney version. In-Universe, her co-workers were saying she ought to name it and so she named it the first thing that came to her mind that sounded sort of weapony Semblance § Name: Wind Swimming § User(s): Oria § Type: Physical(enhances/adds/alters physical capabilities at the cost of aura § Purpose: Utility § Short description: Allows the user to "swim" on air currents § Activation cue: The air around the user looks almost watery § Range: Personal § General limitations: Only works where there's air currents. Can only be where there's breathing material, limiting how high she can go mostly. Is more susceptible to hits while semblance is active, meaning a medium hit will register as a hard hit for her. Any kind of wind vortex would be a trap, if not a death trap, for her. § Passive ability: Has a instinctive feeling for air currents like one has a feeling for water currents § Active ability: Tier One: Rides on air currents like she swims on ocean currents, her aura making her body light enough to ride them. The weaker the air current, the more aura required to make her light enough. § Active ability: Tier Two: She can use her gills in clouds to breath, also aura costs lessen. § Active ability: Tier Three: Can carry someone with her while air swimming, also aura costs lessen. § Notes: Inspired by the flying animation for Legends of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'hoole and how the little mermaid becomes a daughter of the air Trivia * Alludes to Han Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid * Notable Relationships ** § Godfrey Luke Sinclair: The team leader, wonders why he's so jumpy around her and the rest of GOLD, but mostly attributes it to a shy nature. Seemingly a nice enough fellow though, so Oria hopes they'll become friends in time. Either way, he's the first human she's extensively interacted with. § Liadan Anamcha: The other girl of the team, Oria isn't sure what to make of her. On the one hand, she had been looking forward to hanging out with a fellow warrior female and was disappointed when the biggest "hang out" they did was a silent sparring match except for exclamations on Lia's side of "Too slow," "Pay attention," or "Is that the best you've got?" But Oria figures maybe Lia just needs the time like Luke does. § Dolma Cabernet: Oria's partner, he's been acting as a sort of guardian for her ever since they first met. Though Oria appreciates that this is his way of being friendly, she doesn't understand why he feels such a need to look after her at Haven and wishes that he'ld stop or just blurt out what he's protecting her from. Other than that, they converse well and he can usually tell some wild stories that will amaze her or make her laugh and they often swim together and compare techniques. § Grey Ronan: Oria's dad, a just and loving one that expects excellence from his daughter and is proud of what she has already achieved. He also enjoys talking with her and answering any questions she has on her mind to the best of his abilities. § Madrone Ronan: Oria's mother, a kindly, loving woman and a really good cook who was glad of any chance to let Oria touch some of her feminine side and sorry that her daughter had to grow into so much of a tomboy so quickly. But recognizes that it was necessary for her daughter to be tomboyish in order to be a really effective warrior, though is still put out by some of the results of that like liking long hair for the sake of showing femininity and liking the way it blew in the wind, yet hating it when anyone messed with or brushed it. ** I've looked up the lungfish multiple times now and every time I read about it, there are mentions of both lungs and gills, putting this here as a disclaimer. Ronan is Irish for "little seal," referencing how the Irish sea people turned into seals while underwater Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Fan Made Character Category:Fan Made Protagonist